


Summer and Poetry

by MuchoTired



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Poetry, Post Buu, Summer, lemonade, pre beerus, short poem, they're like 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchoTired/pseuds/MuchoTired
Summary: In short: the air conditioning is broken, Trunks wants more lemonade, and Goten is bored.Good thing Goten is armed with a poem of his own making.





	Summer and Poetry

The air was sticky and the light breeze that passed through the greenhouse was hot. The air-conditioning system had broken just an hour prior and the lady of the household, the only one capable of fixing it, was out on the town. Trunks’s grandfather would probably be able to fix it, but the old man seemed too preoccupied with his cat to even notice the sweltering heat. The sun beat down on the two boys in the yard and they felt the burning on their bare arms even through the glass overhead. Leaves rustled with the air and movements of all the animals kept inside. Trunks and Goten were leaned against a sturdy oak tree but the shade the tree provided seemed unable to alleviate them.

“It’s so hot,” Goten groaned, flopping onto his back and laying on the grass. Trunks leaned against the tree and grunted his agreement.“When’s Bulma coming back?” Gotten asked. Trunks shrugged in response. Goten sighed and stared at the green leaves of the tree.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Birds could be heard chirping and the faint sounds of heavy stomping served as white noise. Trunks glared at the empty glass in his hand. The lemonade was nice while it lasted and he ate the ice before it could melt. He regretted that decision now. Had he left the ice, he would have been able to drink the water left behind once the ice melted. He stole a glance at Goten’s cup and found the younger’s in the same empty state. Trunks would have called for his grandmother to bring them a pitcher but he couldn’t be bothered. The heat had settled into his bones and made him tired.

“I’m bored,” Goten declared, hopping up to his feet. Trunks looked him in the eye, his eyes dead. Goten cocked his head to the side. “What is it, Trunks?”

“If you’re so bored Goten, then why don’t you go home?” Trunks snapped.

“Because my mom went out with your mom, and if I’m not here when she gets back, she’s gunna make me study extra hard and I won’t be able to train with you.”

“Well then do you have any ideas to not be bored?”

“Um… well I wrote a poem the other day. Wanna hear it?”

Trunks dead stared at his best friend. “You wrote a poem?” he asked. Goten nodded, lips pursed together in a small smile. “Why?” Trunks deadpanned.

Goten let his shoulders relax, sat on the grass next to Trunks, and leaned back on his hands. “Well my momma said that all good scholars should be able to at least write a poem so she made me read a bunch and then made me write one. It was kinda fun ‘cause you hafta make sure the words rhyme and stuff.” Trunks nodded along with the explanation. Goten continued, “So… you wanna hear it? I memorized it.”

Trunks thought about it for a second and replied with a curt “sure”. Goten smiled widely and stared up at the leaves once more. He recited:  
“I saw that you were down,  
And had a nasty frown,  
So I came to help you up  
To get you off the ground.  
This may feel very rough,  
But everyone has it tough,  
Especially for a cut  
That’s on your butt.”  


Trunks began laughing, his head rolling around on the trunk of the tree. “What kind of person would get a cut from falling on their butt. That’s so weak!” He guffawed in incredulity and wiped a tear. The lilac-haired boy looked over to his raven-haired companion and frowned. “Why are you making that face?”

Goten pouted, his cheeks puffed out and eyes wide. “Why are you laughing at my poem? My momma liked it and Gohan liked it and Videl liked it. Why are you making fun of me? It’s not funny, Trunks!”

Trunks wiped away the lingering wetness at the corners of his eyes and let out one last chuckle. His shoulders still shook with laughter but he attempted to restrain himself. “Right. Sorry. My bad, Goten.” He let a half smile adorn his features and he relaxed against the tree.

Goten huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “That was mean.”

Trunks opened his mouth to retort but a sudden whirring stopped him. There was a refreshing rush of cool air, and Trunks felt like he could have shouted in relief. Someone had fixed the air conditioning system.

“The a/c is working!” Goten gasped happily.

Trunks smiled widely and jumped up, feeling reenergized with the leaving of the humid air of summer. He heard the voice of his mother coming from the main building of Capsule Corporation. Trunks grabbed Goten’s arm to drag him into the yellow dome-shaped building. Maybe now they could get another glass of lemonade.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really old work that I posted on fanfiction.net like 3 years ago but it's been revamped and heavily edited. This is pretty much a new work based upon the foundations of the original I guess.
> 
> Anyways, it has been a while since I watched any DBZ in general so the characters might be a little off. Apologies.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (P.S. I'm sorry if the title made it sound like a love story. They are little boys. They shouldn't be dating that young.)


End file.
